The Next Contestant
by XxsasusakuxX
Summary: Sasuke takes Sakura to a club where his band is playing. [SasuSaku]Song fic


**The Next Contestant**

Sasuke and the band ( Shika, Neji, Naruto ) were up on stage singing Next Contestant by Nickelback and Sasuke's girlfriend Sakura and her friends Ino, Tenten, Hinata. (A/N: Image any cloths you want them to wear)

**Intro Music**

**I judge by what she's wearing**

**Just how many head I'm tearing**

**Off of assholes coming on to her **

**Each night seems like it's getting worse**

**And I wish she'd take the night off**

**Every asshole coming on to her **

**It happens every night she work**

**They'll go and ask the DJ**

**Find out just what would she say **

**If they all tried coming on to her**

**Don't they know it's never going to work **

**They think they'll get inside her**

**With every drink they buy her**

**As they all try coming on to her **

**This time somebody's getting hurt**

Sakura started to dance to the music and the boys started to surround her. Sasuke was getting very angry at the boys while he is on the stage.

**Here comes the next contestant**

This boy started to more hand towards Sakura. Sasuke was about to jump off the stage, but thought against it. He knew Sakura was teasing him.

**Is that your hand on my girlfriend?**

**Is that your hand?**

**I wish you'd do it again **

**I'll watch you leave here limping **

**I wish you'd do it again**

**I'll watch you leave here limping **

**There goes the next contestant**

Sasuke saw the guy Sakura was dancing with leave then another guy came along and started to dance with her. Sasuke started to get really mad.

**I even tear the ladies**

**They're cool but twice as crazy **

**Just as bad for coming on to her **

**Don't they know it's never going to work**

Then Sakura started to dance alone pleading in her eyes for him to dance with her, but all Sasuke did was smirk.

**Each time she bats an eyelash **

**Somebody's grabbing her ass**

**Everyone is coming on to her**

**This time somebody's getting hurt**

When she was dancing somebody grabbed her ass and she gave a little squeak. Just then Sasuke gabbed the mic and took it off the stand jumped off the stage making his way to Sakura while singing.

**Here come the next contestant**

This boy didn't notice Sasuke come and went up to Sakura.

**Is that your hand in my girlfriend?**

**Is that your hand?**

**I wish you'd do it again**

**I'll watch you leave here limping**

**I wish you'd do it again**

**I'll watch you leave here limping**

**There goes the next contestant**

The guy left noticing Sasuke.

**I'm hating what she's wearing **

**Everybody here keeps staring**

**Can't wait 'til they get what they deserve **

**This time somebody's getting hurt**

Sasuke smirked to Sakura and Sakura pouted because Sasuke was taking away her fun.

**Here comes the next contestant**

Then this guy comes seeing Sakura's cute little pout.

**Is that your hand on my girlfriend?**

**Is that your hand?**

**I wish you'd do it again**

**I'll watch you leave here limping**

**I wish you'd do it again**

**I'll watch you leave here limping**

**I wish you'd do it again**

**Each night seems like it's getting worse**

**I wish you'd do it again**

**This time somebody's getting hurt**

Sasuke came and punched the guy away and puts his hand on Sakura's waist still singing.

**There goes the next contestant**

Once Sasuke finished he kissed Sakura passionately. They stopped for air and Sasuke smirked at her and Sakura pouted again then Sasuke kissed her again and licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth for entrance their tongues they stopped for breath.

Why did you do that? I was having fun said Sakura

I wanted to said Sasuke

Ha ha very funny

Well I had fun

Yeah you did

Lets go home Sakura

K Sasuke

They walked out of the bar with Sasuke's hand around her waist. And Sakura was very happy. And you want to know what happened to the band and Sakura's friends they were talking to their girlfriends or boyfriends.

**THE END**

I had fun writing this and I forgot to write this at the top I **DO NOT OWN NARUTO**. I wish I did. Review Please


End file.
